


「泉真」Love Monologues

by Xiang (HanMu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanMu/pseuds/Xiang
Summary: 原著向，设定泉真已交往很多年后小真生日快乐w
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 9





	「泉真」Love Monologues

今天罕见地游木真起得比濑名泉早。

晨光熹微，一缕微弱的阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙打在棕红色的实木地板上，然后钻过床帘、亲吻在濑名泉的眼睑上。醒来的时候，他先皱了下眉，然后一睁眼便对上了清晨第一缕阳光。

厨房中传来了清亮的锅铲声，却一点也不刺耳。濑名泉起身望了眼身旁空空如也的被褥，不禁将手伸进被窝摸了摸尚留有余温的褥子，然后一把熊抱住游木真的枕头，将头埋在枕面上深深吸了一口气。

“呼～游君的味道。”

他在枕头底下的手似乎突然摸索到了什么，然后立即用食指和拇指拈出了几根亚麻色的发丝，被晨光照成了明亮的金黄色。

是最近通告太多所以掉头发了吗？濑名泉突然双手展开躺平在床上。

游君本身头发就是很细软的类型，摸着软趴趴地贴在头皮上，发量也不太多，看来最近要让他多吃点核桃花生了。似乎黑豆也有防秃头的功效……待会上网查查吧。

卧室门口传来了拖鞋摩擦地板的声音，濑名泉赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺般坐了起来，在游木真的身影印入眼帘的那一刻唤了声“游君～”。

“啊抱歉抱歉，把泉吵醒了吗？”游木真拿着锅铲的手有些局促地挥了几下，却很快便不能动弹了——濑名泉三步并两步地来到游木真身前，然后下一秒便像一只八爪鱼一样将四肢都挂在了游木真身上，把他的眼镜都给撞歪了一点点。

游木真费劲地曲着自己的手臂企图去扶一下歪掉的眼镜，却因为上臂被濑名泉抱得紧紧地贴在身侧而怎么也够不到。最终他只能无奈地说一句：“泉，我眼镜都被你撞歪了。”

然而濑名泉不以为然。他的下巴依旧压在游木真的肩膀上，只是一边胡乱地用手盲摸着游木真的脸帮他调整眼镜，一边用刚起床还带着些鼻音的声音拖长说道：“游——君——早安吻。”

唉，没睡醒吗？游木真有些无奈地叹了口气。明明今天他才是寿星主角啊，怎么反而变成泉向他撒娇了——虽然自从交往后濑名泉就没少和他撒过娇。

说起来濑名泉是个很神奇的人。爱你的时候总要照顾、宠溺着你，时而甚至自己可以委身成“贤妻良母”，时而是个严厉的年长者一定要认真地鞭策你、引领着你向前走，时而又会像个骑士挡在你前面、静默而坚定地守护你，时而……又会像现在这样黏人，向你撒娇、让你夸奖他、说自己如何爱他——当然，游木真不会忘记自己只要稍微纵容他一些多给他一点甜头他就会突然两颊通红、极度兴奋地像一头发情的饿狼一样扑过来，说着要玩什么你追我赶的游戏——对，就是饿狼。游木真觉得自己的比喻真是太恰当了。

所以——“不行。泉还没有刷牙。”

也许是感觉到濑名泉突然抓紧他收紧禁锢的小脾气，游木真用手撩开了濑名泉额上的刘海，在他的额头上落了几个吻。

“这个是预售定金，泉赶紧去洗漱，洗漱完了再给补尾款。”

“哼，游君什么时候也学会狡猾地讨价还价了。”濑名泉这么扭着头说着却也放开了对游木真的禁锢，乖乖去了洗手间。

游木真不禁在心里感慨，自己真的是越来越懂得怎么哄濑名泉了。

清爽地洗漱完之后的濑名泉恢复成了往常的模样，用手抓着游木真刚做好的切片面包夹鸡蛋火腿的简易三明治，然后“啊”——俨然一副要喂他的样子。

“泉，我自己会吃啦。你这样会让我很困扰的。”游木真抓了下脑袋。

但濑名泉似乎早就猜到他会这么说，直接笑嘻嘻地把三明治递到了游木真手上。但前手刚递完后手就抽出了一张餐巾，并三两下把餐巾叠成了三角形的形状。

“今天游君是寿星，就算是我照顾你也是应该的。多向我撒点娇也是没问题的哦？”然后说着就用纸巾擦上了游木真沾着牛奶渍的嘴角，手腕托着脸颊，一边歪着脑袋一边莞尔。

游木真突然低下头开始默默吃早餐，耳根却是微微发红。他不会说交往这么久他又被濑名泉无意识地给撩到了。

这个男人不说话干实事的时候怎么可以这么帅。

吃完早餐后游木真就出了门。今天虽然是他生日，却依旧有工作要做。难得的是今天濑名泉没有通告，所以就成了濑名泉一个人留在家里看家。

在门口送走了游木真，濑名泉伸了个懒腰开始准备大扫除。

其实他昨天就准备先把家里收拾一下，然后让房间整整齐齐、地板干干净净地迎接第二天游木真的生日。奈何前一天他工作结束得很晚，刚洗完澡就被游木真拉上床睡觉了。说来也是不可思议，没想到有朝一日还会轮到自己被游君催着早睡觉。

收拾书架的时候不小心碰掉了一本相簿，濑名泉翻开厚厚的硬质封面，印入眼帘的第一张便是自己和游木真初逢时的照片。

那是他们两还在做童模的时候，第一天相逢时濑名泉妈妈给拍的纪念照。濑名泉现在都记得，那时候小小的、像团子一样的游木真，牵着他妈妈的手，出于后辈对前辈应有的礼仪传统，有些怯生生地向自己打招呼。那时候的濑名泉不懂得什么叫一见钟情——不，那时候是不可能有任何爱情上的想法的，但濑名泉就是觉得自己遇见了天使。漂亮又易碎的、像人偶一样精致美丽的天使，一瞬间让他萌发了要保护这个人一辈子的想法。

说起来，他和游木真以前高中的时候还为儿时谁先跟谁搭话、谁更黏着谁而争论过，那是「春之音乐祭」的时候，濑名泉在听到他的游君说“怎么处置自己都可以”的时候还忍不住“像个坏人”（岚语）一样呵呵笑……扯远了，其实对于初见时候的场景——不，对于他和游木真相处的所有点点滴滴他都清楚地记得，哪怕个别细节已经模糊不清，但他依旧会在一个人发呆，在热闹的人群中感觉自己周围突然寂静、与外界格格不入的时候，以及在黑暗的卧室里，一遍又一遍地努力去还原其中的每个细节、回味每个镜头的韵味。无论那些记忆是甘甜的、还是苦涩的。

高中时候的濑名泉，记得游木真每一个日常生活的小习惯，甚至专门搞出了一个游君监视网去调查他的行程。

加入他所在的社团，就是因为很有可能他也会来参加社团活动。去他各种常去的场所，希望能和他偶遇。或是打探好他的行程后提前一大早去蹲点，就是为了中途冒出来和他一块走时的那一句“好巧，你也在这里。”或是在看到他的身影后奋不顾身地冲过去，到了地点又强行慢下脚步改成正常走路，然后佯装随意地说“没想到竟然在这里碰见，真是命运所致啊！”

高中时候的濑名泉，会因为瞥见游木真的身影、听到他广播里的声音、和他搭上了几句话、能在他身边多待一会而高兴许久，忍不住在脑中反复回味他的一举一动、说话时候的每一个咬字以及元气上扬的尾音。就连坐在游木真的教室里，靠着他的椅子、将手搭在他平常写字的桌子上发呆都是件那么愉悦的事。在有游木真出没的空间里，就连呼吸到的空气都是香甜的。

但同时，他也会因为游木真一句冷淡的拒绝而郁闷一整天，觉得周围的一切都是那么无聊且聒噪。世界对他真不友好。他总是忍不住这么幼稚地想着。

高中时候的濑名泉，或许是还没有得到足够爱的回应，所以总是在大胆、毫不克制乃至到偏执放肆地倾注自己的爱意的同时，也在以一种决绝、甚至是自我毁灭的方式寻求爱的答案。

明明自己清楚什么样的行为会招致对方厌恶，明明知道这样做会把对方越推越远，明明自己一开始的靠近是带着不单纯的目的的——或许因为这自己该失去爱他的资格。

可他就是这么迫切地想要靠近游木真。当两方终于在万圣舞台上把话说开后，他是由衷地叹了口气，一呼一吸间都是劫后余生的庆幸，然后暗自下定决心，从今往后再也不会放开握住游木真的手。

是的，濑名泉的感情，一直都是真的。

他喜欢他，他真的喜欢他。哪怕曾被拒绝过无数次、每次自己都赌气地闹变扭，说要再也不理游君、不去找他了，但他从未有哪次真心实意地想去做到过。

即便每天醒来都知道自己要失恋一次，濑名泉还是无法对游木真的一切视而不见。

一个人珍视的人、珍惜的感情会有很多，可在爱情这件事上，除了游木真，濑名泉从未考虑过其他任何人。

因为游木真，濑名泉第一次开始认真琢磨一个人的心思，那种像解谜题一样快感甚至会令他欲罢不能——尽管他嘴上总是说着妄想一类的话，也被游木真说过“这个人是不是活在梦里啊”。但他内心一直清醒，仔细观察着对方的反应然后给自己下结论。每回当他自己推理出的一小点成就在对方身上得到印证，都会忍不住在心里为好的结果欢呼雀跃、又为不好的结果黯然伤神。

因为游木真，濑名泉第一次面临了人生中最大的降智危机——这是他和游木真安定地交往许多年后回忆往事才察觉出来的。濑名泉现在还记得，曾经有无数次，他遽然愣怔，似乎跃过茫茫人群、一下子瞥见了游木真的身影。那些行人们相像的侧影、背影……濑名泉曾把无数陌生人想成是游木真，但又在下一秒突然回过神，自嘲地笑一笑说自己是不是傻啊，把长得像的都认成他。

所以濑名泉那曾经说短不短说长不长的“单恋史”（好吧后来证明也不完全算单恋，只是两方都懵懵懂懂）在一些人看来是挺苦涩的。也曾有人问他这样值不值得。但其实他最讨厌的就是这个问句。

“这像是在贬低我的爱，好像我真的有所图一样。”

……难道不是吗。

好吧他承认他是有所图，谁不期盼爱能得到回报呢？但爱一个人的心理不该起源于“他爱我，所以我也该去爱他。”

那样不是真的喜欢、不是真的爱，而只是出于愧疚而回报给对方的同情、只是喜欢“对方喜欢自己”这个事实而已。是利己主义作祟，为了“对方喜欢自己会多过自己喜欢对方”这个想法，才会让一个人去接受、回馈、并试图去爱一个自己不喜欢的人。

但濑名泉是个对感情执着纯粹到有严重精神洁癖的人。不在意的人他一个眼神都不会分出去，而在意的人却恨不得把自己的一切都献上。

于濑名泉而言，他无法接受这样的情感。

有关爱情，不该是他为了想要的结果才去付出。

那样的感情是不纯粹的，不是他所追求的爱。

因为爱就该不问回报。

“真像是没经历过爱情毒打的人的发言。等你以后被分手一次就不会这么想了。”朔间凛月曾打着哈欠这么说他。“我可还记得阿濑一年前曾经哭着大喊’真不甘心，我明明这么爱你……！’哦～”

但濑名泉只是笑一笑。此时的他内心平和而安定。因为他已经和游木真互通心意了。

“真遗憾，我这辈子都不会有机会体会到了。我和游君已经绑定一生了～”

“啊哈，阿濑怎么这么肯定自己可以爱你的‘游～君’一辈子？”

濑名泉突然想起在两人交往前，游木真也问过自己这个问题。

泉前辈，你觉得你可以爱一个人一辈子吗？

那时候濑名泉理所当然地回答“当然可以。”

为什么？为什么能保证热情永不消退？为什么能保证新鲜感永不散去？明明比我好看、比我讨喜的孩子有很多吧……为什么、为什么能那么确切地保证能为一个人等待那么久？

……

其实无论是回答游木真还是回答朔间凛月这个问题时，濑名泉都不知道具体该怎么证明自己的决心和意志，但他就是有一股年轻执着热恋的信誓旦旦。

“我就是可以做到。”

所以虽然以前发生过一些不那么愉悦的东西，但归根究底这么多年下来，濑名泉记得最清楚的，还是他和游木真一块度过的那些日子里、最快乐的时光。比如第一次心动、第一次懂得一见钟情为何物、第一次懂得对喜欢的人再见钟情为何物、第一次在暗恋的时候和他对上眼睛——还有心意互动后自己的情感第一次得到回应、第一次被自己喜欢的人反过来表白撩到自己满脸通红、第一次牵手、第一次和他相拥、第一次与之接吻，以及青涩而珍贵的、第一次性体验……

他们小时候是那样亲密无间，相互依赖、互相扶持。但那时候他们太小、身子太轻，现实稍微有些变故都会像大风一样把他们吹散，然后在高中重逢初期因为没有互相坦诚、理解对方而产生隔阂。但好在，至始至终，心都没有分离。即便有误解，他依旧爱着、渴望保护着自己的“弟弟”，他也憧憬、渴望追上自己的“哥哥”与之并肩。

去日苦多，最终他们还是有了足够的时间去将这种亲密、珍贵的羁绊慢慢转化为爱情。但时而又会觉得那些过去的岁月真是短暂，短暂到儿时初逢的场景仍宛如昨日。

濑名泉有问过游木真是什么时候真正喜欢上自己的，游木真却答得模模糊糊。

“嗯……大概有一天，看到你在晨光中走来，狼狈却深情。然后就喜欢上了。”

在那之后濑名泉琢磨了好久那一天是哪一天，却怎么也想不出来。于是又缠着游木真问了好久。最后游木真实在磨不住了，就说“笨蛋泉前辈，不是哪一天啦”，然后似乎是要掩饰自己一样而亲了濑名泉一下。在这之后就怎么都不肯松口了。

不过现在濑名泉的心态安定极了，问不问到答案与他而言也无所谓了。反正游君爱自己就行了。

时间一晃整个白天就快过去了，濑名泉马上要出门去探游木真的班并接他回家。不过在出门前他还是刷了一会推特，发现游木真发了几张后台化妆时的照片，还对镜头摆了一个俏皮的鬼脸，手上的动作却是只有他和濑名泉才看得懂的手势。

他在隔空和自己打招呼。

念及此，濑名泉不禁欣然一笑然后把照片保存了下来。

其实直至今日濑名泉都保持着隔一段时间就翻一下游木真推特、看他有没有更新的习惯，而每回游木真发了新的推文他也会将其截图保存下来。有时要是工作上遇上拖延等得久了，他还会把游木真之前发过的几千条或是回复或是点赞或是自己发表的动态都拿来翻一翻，时不时就温习一下。

到了片场，游木真正在和导演讨论台本。濑名泉没有打扰他，而是找了个安静的角落靠墙站着。片场的助理看到他给他拿了个折叠凳，但濑名泉挥了挥手拒绝了。之后助理也不再多言，继续去做自己的事了。

片场里的人已经对这个帅气的大明星本该忙得找不着踪影、却隔三差五就来探自己爱人的班而见怪不怪了。

随着打板卡“咔嚓”的一声令下，聚光灯骤亮，打在了舞台中央的游木真身上。这次游木真接了一个舞台剧的企划，饰演的是一位复仇的王子。无论在登上舞台之前，游木真是怎样一副谦虚礼貌的模样，只要灯光一打，他就会立即化身为剧中人，带着强势的、咄咄逼人的气势，执着剑一步步逼近自己复仇的对象。

那背部紧绷屏住呼吸、强行克制愤怒的理智，那企图坚定地握住剑却忍不住微微颤抖、对即将杀人的恐惧，那抚不平悲怵的眉角，以及那混合着着悲伤、愤恨、却无奈难藏对过往眷恋的眼神……这一切的一切都在默默诉说着，一个被埋藏的、美丽却哀伤的故事。

这个演技简直太强了。

濑名泉记得游木真从儿时做童模开始就很擅长扮演被要求的角色，包括后来高中时期游君和他队里的后辈搞的一出令人哭笑不得的互换灵魂闹剧。有一说一，其实游木真那次演得挺好的。或许就是从那一次事件开始，游木真开始有意识地去关注一些表演方面的机会去锻炼自己，并在出道后参加的一次电视剧试镜里大放光彩，就连那个企划里向来苛刻的导演都不由感慨，游木真身为偶像却着实在表演上倍有天赋。

最后游木真在那个电视剧里演得异常成功，不少路人被原本温温软软平易近人、剧里却脱下眼镜就突然A爆的游木真疯狂圈粉，有些铁杆粉丝表示他们已经爆炸了。

（虽然濑名泉本人一直对这件事倍感不爽，感觉自己被偷家了一样，但终究这不爽还是被为游木真感动欣喜的情绪给盖过去了。）

游木真也因为这部剧接受了好多采访、登了好几次大热门综艺节目。而在这其中，主持人以及记者最关心他、最常问他的问题便是：

真君在现实中、在私底下又是怎样的人呢？是和主人公一样深藏不露的人吗？又是怎样的经历才能演绎出这样复杂的角色呢？

但每回游木真只是摆摆手笑笑说：“xxx（饰演的角色）可厉害了，现实中的我才没有那么果断勇敢。”

曝光率增加、人气飙升。这原本该是开心的事，但那一段时间的游木真却不知为何有点显得闷闷不乐。

于是一天傍晚，濑名泉拉着游木真出去散步，樱花开得正盛，他们走上一座小木桥，在桥上倚着栏杆静静地看风景。

游木真一直没有说话，濑名泉也不着急。

许久，游木真望着河中源源不断被水推着往下流走的落樱花瓣，突然开口说道：

“泉，我不知道为什么，无论是演戏还是做模特，我总容易演着演着就失去自我。”

“为什么这个角色在这个地方要哭泣，为什么要笑，为什么要愤怒。我完全都不知道。”

“我有时会想如果是我会怎么样，但我不是主角。而且如果总是想着我怎么样，自己的主观想法就会影响到角色。”

游木真深深吸了口气，扯出了一个无奈的笑容。

“所以最后，我放弃了思考。该笑就笑，该哭就哭，该生气就生气。我的想法不重要，只要把该呈现出来的那个角色表现出来就行了。”

“所幸我不知为何总能轻易地做到撇开自己的情绪，光表现出该有的行为。”

“但演戏演久了，角色就会一点点住到我心里、操控我的想法。明明原本不会感到伤心的事也会突然感到悲伤，就像我读台本时搞不明白主角为什么要生气一样，我也会突然弄不明白自己的想法和心情。”

他突然拽紧了濑名泉衬衫的袖口。

“但我想着没关系，因为这些角色只会在我身体里待一会就走。可是为什么，每次他们一走，都也会带走一些原本属于我自己的情感、挖空我的思绪。”

濑名泉伸出另一只手，覆盖在了游木真不安的手上。

“然后久而久之……我觉得自己也成了没有脾气没有性格的人。因为什么样都可以，怎么样也都无所谓。所以当一下子要问我自己的想法、问我自己是怎样的人，反而就不知道怎么回答了……”

就像以前做童模时候一样。

游木真没有说出下半句话，但濑名泉听懂了。

“一旦给他角色，他就会变得很强。”濑名泉一直这么想着，就连从儿时起就经常和两人合作的摄影师也曾这么评价过游木真。但是，游君在专注的同时也会变得很拼命，甚至连保护自我的限制器都会解除，只是全力以赴地去努力。

但这样的他也会因此变得容易受伤害，所以必须有人去保护他才行。

而濑名泉，就是注定要保护游木真的骑士。

“在我眼里，游君就是游君哦。”

“世界上独一无二的游君，我最喜欢的游君。”

不消半晌，濑名泉徐徐开口说道。

“我一直、一直都在注视着游君，这个世界上不会有比我更了解你的人。”

“就像很多时候自身的变化自己是感觉不到的。但是，一直注视着你的人会注意到。”

“所以你想要知道的、有关于游木真这个人的一切，无论是你知道的、还是不知道的，无论你在什么时候、在什么地方。只要你想听，我都可以说给你听。”

望着游木真望着自己、似乎快哭出来的眼神，濑名泉捧起他的脸啄吻了他湿润的眼角。

“我最喜欢说的就是有关游君的一切。”

“好的、不好的，软弱的、坚强的，胆怯的、勇敢的，冷淡的、温柔的，害羞的、直接的。”

“哪怕是你最讨厌的、认为自己没有性格的这一点，在我眼中却也是游君最大的优点之一。因为这样的游君最能忍耐，所以想扮演成什么角色、想要做成什么事情都没有问题。这是只有游木真君才有的、独一无二的魅力。”

“所以游君才不是什么没有亮点的家伙。你超级棒，你的哪一点我都喜欢，哪怕是柔弱的一面也超可爱。我每一次多了解你一点，都会更加地喜欢上你。”

所以，如果哪一天你忘了自己，就来找我吧。我会把有关你的全部事情，全部那些让你微笑让你哭泣让你激动让你生气、构成游木真这个人所有的经历和回忆——都原封不动地说给你听。

我不会再让你陷入小时候做童模到迷失自我的境地了。我会一遍遍地、把所有都说给你听，包括你想要确认的一切爱意。直到你再次回想起自己，然后露出笑容。

濑名泉微微一笑。

我最喜欢游君的笑容了。

还记得我说过的话吗游君，无论何时，我都愿意用最高的价格买下你的笑容。

因为你总是能带给我前进的理由和勇气。

直到现在闭上眼，我依然能回想起儿时哭着不愿意上妆时被你天使般的眼神救赎的场景。在那样的眼神面前，我绝对不能摆出难看的模样。

想起你，我就会源源不断地涌出勇气，然后不惧一切事物地往前冲。无论是掰手腕还是别的任何什么。

所以——

我最爱你了，游君。

我只爱你。

直至今日濑名泉依旧记得，他们那一天的对话是发生在四月底的北海道。

在许多年前游木真生日的那一天，高纬度的北海道依旧是樱花正盛的时节。

他们回去的时候正巧路过了一棵樱花树，晚风拂过，碎樱簌簌落下，纷纷落在了濑名泉银灰色的卷发和呢子大衣上。

游木真挑开濑名泉一根根细卷的发丝，用手指拈下片片花瓣，又拍打了几下他的大衣，使得粘在呢子上的花瓣尽数散落。

但濑名泉清楚地看到，其中的一片，被游木真夹在手指之间悄悄亲吻了一下。于是他有点小迷茫地望着游木真。

但游木真只是笑了笑，说：

“每当我要哭出来的时候，泉桑总是用尽一切话语安慰我呢。”

“感觉自己好不容易赶上的距离又被狠狠拉开来一样……”

“所以我也一定要赶上泉。”

“泉以后也多依赖我一点吧。”

伴随着导演响亮而难掩欣喜的“卡”一声，这繁忙一天的演出拍摄工作终于结束了。

濑名泉从阴影和回忆中走出，迎接他那因为过分专注而在停戏后倍感疲惫的爱人。

“游君，辛苦了。”濑名泉给游木真递去了一杯水，然后搀住了他的一个手臂。而游木真则就此靠着濑名泉，喝了口水，然后深深呼了几口气。

濑名泉突然开口：“游君，你还记得几年前我们在北海道给你过生日的时候，你有偷偷亲吻过一片花瓣吗？”

游木真一愣，显然没反应过来为什么濑名泉会突然问这个问题。

“花瓣？……”他呆在原地想了好一会才突然跳起来站直身子。

“你记错了吧，泉。”游木真企图打哈哈地走到窗边，突然指着窗外已经长满绿芽的樱花树，歪着脑袋说：“说起花，泉有关注过每上一层楼梯可以拍摄到樱花树的不同形态吗？很有意思的，毕竟泉那么喜欢摄影，就比如说这一层……”

“游——君，”濑名泉打断了他。“我不喜欢说谎话的孩子哦。”

“……好吧。”

游木真低头想了一会，然后突然抬头，两眼亮晶晶的。

他伸出食指，隔着外套点在濑名泉的左胸上。

“心。”他开口说道。“我亲吻的，是最靠近泉心口的樱花瓣。”

然后像是意料之中地望着濑名泉从呆傻愣住到双颊玫红再到满脸通红开始冒气的全套表情，脸上露出了小猫嘴一样势在必行的笑容。

濑名泉又听到了自己心脏久违的、不能自已的跳动声。虽然自交往以来他的心态安定了许多，这么多年的岁月里感到温暖被撩到的次数也不少，但这般、宛如最炽热的初恋一般的心动，有过几次却并不常见。

他的心脏快速地跳动着，大脑也在高速运转。他把今天从起床到现在所有现实中发生的事情、大段零散的回忆、以及当时的所思所想都不断地在脑中翻滚着。这一切、这全部都和游木真有关的一切，最终落在了他和朔间凛月都曾问过自己的那个问题上：

你如何能保证自己能爱一个人一辈子。

濑名泉，你如何能保证自己能爱游木真一辈子。

……

抬起头，濑名泉又看到了游木真正望着自己的、像天使一样温暖像向日葵一样灿烂的笑容。是曾经救赎过自己无数次的笑容。

他突然意识到，也许一个人是很难真的爱一个人一辈子的，有的只是在这漫长的一生中反复爱上他。彼时的一腔热血、爱意和回忆总会被时间所磨灭，如果这份感情没有反馈、没有再进一步羁绊的冲突与刺激，忘掉一个人也只是时间长短的问题。但若每与他相处的回忆多一点，每次都多了解、更喜欢上他一些，以此往复情感终其一生都在不断更新、加深，直到积累到时间再也磨灭不掉。

今天是游君的生日。在这之后他们还会过很多很多的生日、共享许许多多的时光。

他们会在每天的清晨伴着窗外的花香与鸟儿的鸣叫，与自己的爱人交换一个浅浅的吻，低声喃喃早上好。他们会为自己的爱人每天煎着嫩黄的鸡蛋、煮着汩汩冒泡的牛奶，然后托腮看着对方一口一口地把早餐吃掉。他们会在每天工作结束的时候等在对方的楼下，坐在附近公园的长椅上，看着远处的孩子嬉耍玩闹，然后转头凝望着自己的爱人迎着如梦似幻的夕阳朝自己款款走来，轻轻地跟自己说，久等了。他们……

他们会穷尽一生向彼此诉说，爱你的独白。

**Author's Note:**

> 如题 Love Monologues，明里是濑名泉对游木真爱的独白，因为主视角大多数时候是泉。暗里是游木真对濑名泉爱的独白，也许暗的写得很隐晦，如果大家能明白两人互通的心意就好了。总之这篇是我一直很想写的、回忆很多原著糖的文，再次感慨泉哥好jk啊！总之，希望在生日这个最重要的日子，小真能收到最喜欢他的泉前辈最纯粹、深沉的爱意，然后百年好合w  
> 最后再次小真生日快乐！


End file.
